Kanto Reborn
by omi999
Summary: this is a story where Misty and May travel around Kanto with my OC Blake Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Pokemon, that honour belongs to Game Freak and The Pokemon Company. Blake is my OC

Kanto Reborn

Misty wondered whether or not to compete in the water Pokémon only contest in Pallet Town as part of the Pallet Town Festival, she stood facing the sign-up sheet in the Cerulean City Pokémon Centre, six years had passed she had travelled around Kanto and Johto with Ash and Brock. "Hi Misty" said a familiar voice from behind her "May how are you? It's been so long since your last visit" Misty replied and turned to see the brown haired girl with a green bandana on her head smiling back. "I know i have been travelling around Sinnoh and competing in contests see" May handed Misty a case which Misty opened to find 3 ribbons inside on was blue with red stripes, one was orange and the last was green and they all had a gold symbol on them which meant they were won in Sinnoh contests. "Wow May you're doing really well" Misty said "I was thinking of signing up for this Water Pokémon only contest in Pallet Town" Misty told May "really so was I" May replied. So both the girls wrote their names on the sign-up sheet and started walking to the Cerulean City Gym.

When they got to the door of the gym there was a blonde haired boy standing at the door, Misty went up to him and asked if he was lost "no I'm not lost i was just looking for the Gym leader for this gym" he said with a fire in his eyes "Well you're looking at her" Misty said "I'm Misty and this is one of my best friends May" May was shocked when Misty said she was one of the Water trainer's best friends. "Cool" replied the trainer Misty lead both the new trainer and May to where they would be battling, they got to the main pool in the Gym, Misty asked May if she would Referee "of course i will Misty" May replied "Ok this will be a three on three Pokémon battle and only the challenger will be able to switch Pokémon" May shouted from the chair at the side of the pool. Both Misty and the blonde haired trainer prepared to send out their first Pokémon "Ok Shellder, Out you go" the blonde haired trainer's Pokéball opened and let out a white plasma which then faded to reveal a purple shell with two eyes and a tongue sticking out. "Wow" said May as she got out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. "Shellder, The Bivalve Pokémon, This Pokémon swims backwards by opening and closing its two shells" the Pokédex said "ok come on out Goldeen" Misty's Pokéball opened in a similar way to the blonde haired trainer's to reveal a fish like Pokémon with a horn on its head. May also scanned this Pokémon "Goldeen, The Goldfish Pokémon, This Pokémon swims at a steady five knots. If it senses danger, it will strike back with its sharp horn" "Now Goldeen use Horn Attack" Misty ordered her Pokémon, the blonde haired boy smiled and ordered Shellder to use Protect. Shellder did so and when Goldeen got close he said "now Shellder use Clamp on Goldeen" Shellder then grabbed Goldeen and didn't let go until Goldeen was knocked out. "Goldeen is unable to battle, the winner is Shellder" May said "Shellder Shellder" the purple Pokémon said excitedly. "Well you're tough" Misty shouted across the pool. "Thank you" said the blonde trainer "and by the way my name is Blake" he shouted back to Misty as he recalled Shellder.

"Ok Tony ready for round two" Misty said with excitement, "Ok let's battle" Blake said while he got his next Pokéball out "Carvanha, it's your turn" and out of the Pokéball came a blue and red fish like Pokémon. May once again got out her Pokédex "Carvanha, the savage Pokémon, this Pokémon swarms any foe that invades their territory" Misty prepared to throw her Pokéball and said "come on out Azumarill". After the plasma had settled down there standing on one of the floats in the pool was a blue mouse with rabbit ears, May used her Pokédex to scan this Pokémon "Azumarill the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon, This Pokémon's ears are superb sensors. It can distinguish the movements of living things on river beds". Blake wasted no time in starting his attack "Carvanha use aqua jet" Carvanha obeyed and started rushing towards Azumarill "quick Azumarill, get under the water" Misty ordered. Azumarill listened to her trainer and dived under the water "now use Ice Beam" Misty shouted as Carvanha got close to Azumarill. Azumarill's mouth glowed in a light blue aura and blue streaks came out of it freezing whatever they hit.

"Now Carvanha use Swift" Blake ordered and Carvanha's mouth glowed and sent out stars that hit Azumarill's Ice Beam and then hit Azumarill herself causing Azumarill to fall over "ok Carvanha now use Hydro Pump" Carvanha's mouth unleash a torrent of water that hit Azumarill head on "Azumarill is unable to battle the winner is Carvanha and the match goes to Blake" May announced "wow Blake you are a great trainer" May said after getting down from the chair next to the pool.


	2. The Cerulean Truth

The Cerulean Truth

I do not own Pokémon All rights to Game Freak and Nintendo

"Thanks" Blake replied while scratching his head and blushing slightly.

"Well since you defeated me here is a Cascade Badge" Misty said to Blake while holding out the badge which looked like a blue tear drop.

"Thanks Misty" Blake replied.

"Why did you want to battle me?" Misty asked.

"Well... you see I'm the gym leader of the gym that's opening in Pallet Town" Blake said while backing away nervously.

"Oh so you will be fulfilling the test that every gym leader has to take am i right?" May asked.

"Yes that's right May" Blake replied.

"Which test is that?" Misty asked Blake.

"You mean you never took it" Blake said.

"No i haven't so what" Misty snapped back at Blake.

"Then i will have to start running this Gym Misty" said a mysterious voice from behind her.

Misty turned to see the local Nurse Joy standing behind her with a stern look on her face.

Misty ran down a corridor with tears streaming down her face. She had never known about the Gym Leader Test and now she was losing her Gym because of it. Her Psyduck and Azumarill ran up to her and started to try to comfort their upset trainer.

"Misty" she heard May's voice in the distance.

She turned her head and saw the brown haired girl running down the corridor with her arms open.

May gave her upset friend a hug.

"Oh May what should i do?" Misty asked her friend.

"i know why don't we ask Blake if we can travel with him it will be just like old times and you can do the Gym Leader Test at the same time" May told Misty.

The girls looked around for Blake and found him looking at the Pokémon in the main tank.

"Um ... Blake" Misty said while tapping the blonde trainers shoulder.

"Huh" Blake jumped when he heard Misty "Yes Misty"

"Could me and May travel with you while you do your Gym Leader Test?" Misty asked nervously.

"And maybe i could do mine at the same time..." Misty slowly said

"We would have to ask Nurse Joy" Blake said

Nurse Joy was walking around the battle stage _"I wonder where would be the best place to hang a sign for the Pokémon" _She thought to herself.

"Nur, Nurse Joy" Misty said stuttering as she walked up to Nurse Joy

"Yes, Misty" Nurse Joy replied with a smile on her face.

"Do you think that i could travel with Blake while he is doing his Gym Leader Test?" Misty asked quickly.

"Well i don't see how that would be a problem" Nurse Joy said while looking over some Pokémon Data.

Misty started celebrating doing a pose that was similar to Ash's when he caught a Pokémon.

"But" Nurse Joy Announced

"But What?" Misty asked

"You would have to start at Pallet Town" Nurse Joy finished her sentence

"Really" Misty Said looking down.

"I guess you can take one or two Pokémon with you" Nurse Joy said while starting to clean the Tanks.

"No contest I'm taking Azumarill" Misty announced excitedly.

"Azu Azumarill" the Blue Rabbit Pokémon said as she jumping around her trainer

"Why not Psyduck, Horsea or Gyrados?" May asked her excited Friend.

"Psyduck well he just is annoying sometimes you know" Misty told May

"And Horsea and Gyrados belong here it is their home." Misty finished her sentence while taking a drink from her water bottle.

Misty, Blake and May started to walk to the exit of the Cerulean Gym.

"O.K. Misty you have about a year to complete the G.L.T or I will run the gym" Nurse Joy shouted to Misty as she left.

Psyduck did not like being left behind by his Trainer So he walked out the door when Nurse Joy was not looking.

"Psy Psy duck" The golden duck Pokémon chanted as he started walking towards his trainer

To recap Team Wise

Blake

Carvanha (Male)

Ivysaur (Female)

Shinx (Female)

Shellder (?)

Misty

Azumarill (Female)

Psyduck (Male)

May

Munchlax (Male)

Blaziken (Male)

Storywise

Misty has to take the G.L.T (Gym Leader Test) or she will lose the Cerulean Gym, She Joins Blake and sets off for new adventure In Kanto


End file.
